What Should Have Happened At The Cabin
by Daydreamr4ever
Summary: My take on what should have happened when Emma was ready to give up her powers. Captain Swan. AU ish. Spoilers for 4x08


**A/N: Hey there! After tonight's episode, I was a little disappointed that Killian didn't tell Emma to do the love-herself thing, so I decided that in my world, he did! (P.S. I'll add to this tomorrow, I just wanted to get the first edition out into the void before I completely crash)**

**Enjoy!**

**~Caitlyn**

"You don't have to do this!" Emma whirled around at these sound of that painfully familiar voice coming from somewhere behind her.

Killian stood there under the archway, his face bruised and bloody, but she could tell the pained expression on his face wasn't due to his injuries. He took a step forward and Emma instinctively stepped back, now only an inch from that door. She could feel- well, whatever it was- whispering to her, beckoning, pulling at her very existence, like it wanted all of her to come in and play. It was so tempting. All she had to do was open the door, and she'd be safe. Everyone would be safe from her.

"Emma," Killian's voice was soft now, hard to hear over the swirling noise of the spell in the other room. "I'm not afraid of you, because you're not a monster. No one in this town is afraid of you." His voice was so sweet, yet so forceful and full of conviction, Emma almost believed him. "Use your superpower." He urged. "I'm not lying."

She closed her eyes, trying to focus on his words. Everything seemed to be pulling at her now- his words, the spell, her powers- she couldn't focus, couldn't think straight. "Killian," She managed through gritted teeth, not meeting his eyes, "You're not safe here. I could accidentally blast you, or hurt you. I hurt my own son today! If True Love is the one thing that is supposed to stop me, and Henry or yo-" She cut herself off abruptly. "And Henry couldn't stop my magic from whacking out, how am I supposed to be trusted?"

"Because lass," She heard Killian step closer and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in her stomach, because _damn_ if this man wasn't beyond good to her. "You don't love yourself."

That got her attention. Emma whipped her head up. "What the hell do you mean?"

"You've been wallowing in self-hate for the last day, love. You're not thinking of all the good you've done. The kind of person you are."

"The good?! I stopped a curse. That's it. The kind of person I am is the kind that needs to be stopped before she can let her magic ruin everything." She was fighting back tears now, the moment where she'd blasted Henry away playing over and over in her head, interspersed with hitting David in the head with a street lamp. "I am a monster."

"You broke a curse to give everyone in this town a chance at happiness. You found a family, and you helped put them back together." He paused, taking a shaky breath. "You found a broken man and saw him as someone who could be put back together again. You gave him another chance when no one else would. Emma," He reached out his hand to her. "I love you. More than I ever thought I could love someone. And I hope you can love yourself, too, lass, because you deserve everything good your life has to offer. Your magic is one of those things." He smiled at her, not that cocky, self confident smile, or even the sheepish, amused ones he wore nowadays, but a quiet, encouraging one. He wasn't telling her what to do or where to go. He was telling her how he felt.

Without hesitation, Emma reached out and grasped Killian's hand. "I love you too." and at that, a shock of pure light burst out around them, and the violent noises faded from the other room. The pulling sensation stopped, and Emma collapsed into Killian's arms, suddenly dizzy.

"Emma?"

"I'm alright." She looked into his deep, dark blue eyes and felt whole again. "I'm great."

He grinned, helping her stand up. "That, my lady, you are."

**Aww.**

**Question: Why does my room smell like cotton candy? I would love to know.**

**The Savior, I am running a wee bit behind on, but the next chapter should be up by next week!**

**BYENOW!**


End file.
